


A Holiday Miracle

by makotochan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Gen, Holidays, Love, Miracles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru had never liked the Holiday Season, but one day that changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I don't celebrate Christmas, but I believe the Senshi do, hence why the celebration is that. Please, don't be offended by it. Anyway... Christmas, Hanukkah, Yule, Kwanza, Litha (like me) or nothing at all, Happy Holidays!

Christmas was a really depressing time of the year for me. You know, not knowing what was my real name and having no memories of my family really took a toll on my holiday spirit. Every year at the orphanage, we would have this trimming of the tree followed by the mass at the church. Normally, I'd just help feed the poor at the Soup Kitchen and then stay in my bed, until eventually people stopped asking me to join them.

After I left the orphanage and moved to my brand new apartment, I had hoped things would remain the same and for some time, they have. However when I was 18, something magical happened. I have always known my girlfriend was a social butterfly and I loved her for it, but nothing would warn me of what was to come.

I arrived home after volunteering at the Soup Kitchen just to find a trimmed tree and an amazing smell. Apparently, Usagi thought I shouldn't spend Christmas alone and decided that since I wouldn't go to her house on Christmas dinner, she would bring dinner to mine.

Her mother was, along with Mako-chan, finishing preparing the turkey. Shingo was playing video games in the living room. Ami-chan and Tsukino-sama were talking about the meaning of Christmas. Minako-chan and Rei-chan were arguing over the music. All of them were so caught up in their current activities that no one noticed me. I just stood in my door looking at the scene. I realized, then, my girlfriend was not at sight. After looking at the balcony, I saw her golden hair and just followed suit.

She looked like a goddess, my goddess. White dress and little curls in her hair... and her smile shone so much. She held a box in her hands, which she gave to me when she got closer. It was then that I saw something funny over us. We were standing under a mistletoe. So I leaned down and kissed her.

In that moment, my holiday spirit came back. I couldn't believe I had spent all this time alone in such a special date, alienating myself from this, the unit feeling, the love, the joy. Because of her, my one true love, I realized Christmas is a time for celebration, and it didn't matter that back then I thought I had no motives to celebrate, because now I do have a motive. I have her, my guardian angel.


End file.
